


Gonna Rock Your World

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Smut, Smutember 2020, Stripping, awkward fluff, prompt: striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: is stripping an art?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Smutember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	Gonna Rock Your World

Alya was the one who started it. Somehow while the group of four friends were hanging out in Marinette’s bedroom, the subject of stripping came up.

“Stripping is just taking off your clothes for money,” she claimed. “Anyone can do it.”

“No, there’s some art to it,” Marinette replied. “The girls who do well with it are basically athletes.”

“When have you seen strippers?” Nino asked, earning himself a throw pillow to the face.

“I think Marinette’s right,” Adrien said. “Looking good isn’t always easy.”

“Oh, is that why you used to have a stripper pole in your room?” Alya teased.

He flamed red and said, “It was a _fireman pole_.”

“Uh-huh,” she said, clearly not believing him. “Anyways, there’s only one way to settle this. Someone needs to strip.”

“Alya, _no_ ,” Marinette said.

“Alya, _yes_. Just down to underwear. Let me just pick someone…” Alya had long ago installed a randomizer app on her phone to make decisions for her in situations just like this. “Marinette! You’re up.”

“No way,” she said, her face turning bright red. “I’m not just going to take my clothes off!”

Alya leaned close to her and whispered. “You sure? Look at Adrien’s face.”

The boy in question was blushing and smiling at Marinette, unable to hide the way his gaze raked across her body.

“F-fine!” she said. “Just to underwear, right?”

“Yeah,” Alya said, starting to play some music from her phone. “Show us how ‘artsy’ stripping is!”

Marinette stood up and faced her friends. She awkwardly shuffled from side to side with the beat of the music as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. She was thankful that she’d managed to wear a sort of matching lingerie set today—both her bra and panties were plain pink.

She couldn’t look at her friends once her shirt was off, so she turned her back to them before undoing her pants and shoving them to the ground in one quick motion. She stepped out of one leg of her pants as she turned around, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

“There,” she said. “See? It takes skill. Which I _don’t_ have.”

Alya gave her a devious smile. “You’re right. So, since you and Adrien are the smart ones, Nino and I are gonna get going and let you two be _right_ together.”

They were out of the room in a flash, leaving Marinette half naked in front of an equally dumbfounded Adrien, who had crossed his legs at some point during her “performance”.

“I, uh sh-should get my clothes back on,” she said, blushing hard. She stepped forwards, intending to reach for her discarded shirt, but she didn’t get her other foot completely out of her pants leg. She fell forward, and Adrien instinctively moved forward to catch her, ending up kneeling in front of the chaise with Marinette wrapped in his arms.

His hands were splayed out along her bare back, feeling like fire on her skin. The awkward position had her face-to-face with his crotch, where she could see a noticeable bulge in his jeans that _definitely_ wasn’t there before.

“Are you all right?” he asked softly.

“Y-yeah,” she replied. She was still staring at his dick. He was definitely going to _notice_ her staring at his dick. She had to say _something_. “So I guess you liked watching me, huh?”

_That was the wrong thing to say_.

He laughed sheepishly and crossed his legs again as he sat back on the chaise. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make it weird…but, uh, yeah, watching you was pretty nice.”

She bit her lip and dared to look at his face, seeing him just as red as her. His shyness somehow made her bold, and the words spilled from her lips before she had time to think. “You know, technically, I’m not _done_ stripping…”

“I-if you’re comfortable with it,” he said. “I don’t want to make you—”

She silenced him by moving a little closer, placing her finger on his lips. She stood up, channeling her inner Ladybug as she gently, subtly swayed her hips. She bent forward, resting her hands on the back of the chaise on either side of his head, noting how his eyes moved to her chest. She gently pushed one hand against his knee, prompting him to uncross his legs, before she knelt on the chaise, straddling his lap.

Her heart was _racing_ , and she forced herself to pay attention to his reaction, the way his lips were parted with his tongue darting out to wet them, the way he stared at her with his eyes wide, dark with—lust? She had to hope.

She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, watching as he watched her breasts. She slowly slid the straps off her arms before throwing the whole garment to the side, leaving herself completely topless in front of the love of her life.

“ _Marinette_ ,” Adrien groaned, and all the embarrassment was worth it to hear him sound so _wrecked_ saying her name.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and leaned close to him, feeling her breasts brush against the fabric of his shirt as she murmured, “Do you want to touch me, Adrien?”

He raised his hands tentatively, looking at her, an unasked question on his face. She nodded slightly, then gasped when he touched her hair, gently working it out of her usual pigtails. He ran his fingers through her locks as they fell loose around her shoulders, a gentle smile on his face.

“Adrien,” she whispered, feeling more exposed than ever. “C-can I—”

“ _Anything_ ,” he said, his voice low, husky. “God, _Marinette_ …”

She kissed him. She didn’t let herself take the time to think, just closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his. He moved his arms around her, holding her close as he returned the kiss, his lips soft and warm on hers.

The soft, sweet kiss soon turned to something _more_. His tongue slid against hers, and he moved one hand along her side, tantalizingly close to her breast. She gripped at his shirt, fingers finding the hem and tugging to lift it over his head.

They parted just long enough for her to throw his shirt to the side, then they were kissing again, her breasts warm against his bare chest. His hands moved to grip her ass, pulling her close so _every_ part of her was pressed against him. Her hips rolled against him and she moaned as his cock pressed between her legs.

“A-Adrien,” she moaned, wanting, _needing_ more. She moved back, getting off of him so she could stand before him and shimmy her panties down her hips, finally fully stripped.

He smiled as he looked over her naked form. “You’re so beautiful…I feel overdressed.”

She smirked in response and said, “I can help with that.” She knelt in front of him and undid his jeans.

“Fuck, Marinette,” he murmured, lifting his hips slightly so she could slide off his pants and boxers.

“That’s the idea,” she replied with a cheeky grin, all semblance of shyness having been shed away with her clothing. She moved her gaze to his cock, finally seeing what she’d been dreaming about since high school. She reached out gently and grasped his length, sliding her hand along his shaft.

He groaned, hips bucking slightly, pressing himself into her touch. “Ma- _Marinette!_ ”

She leaned close and pressed a small kiss to the tip of his cock before opening her mouth and taking him in. His hands gripped her hair, fingers twisting in her hair as he pulled her close. She tried to curl her tongue around his shaft, wanting to taste as much of him as possible.

He let out a strangled cry and bucked his hips, pushing himself down her throat suddenly. She gagged and pulled back as she felt bile threaten to come up.

“Sorry,” he said, his eyes wide, his face unsure. “I didn’t mean—just so _good_ —”

Marinette breathed hard, forcing herself to feel sort of normal. She stood so she could straddle him on the chaise again, kissing the corner of his mouth before gasping against his lips as she felt his cock brush against her core. “I—I want you,” she murmured. “Please, Adrien?”

“God, _yes_ ,” he responded. His eyes were blown wide still, but he was smiling slightly, making no attempt to hide his gaze as he stared at her breasts. He lifted one hand to touch her chest, cupping her and gently squeezing the soft flesh.

She moaned softly as she felt sparks of electric energy rush through her, from her breast to the growing ache between her legs. She gently grabbed Adrien’s other hand, sliding it down her stomach, guiding his fingers to her pussy.

He touched her gently, fingertips exploring her slit before pushing into her, sending a jolt of _fuckyesgood_ through her body. He moved his hand in her as he kissed her lips again, seeming to relish in the way she squirmed and gasped against his lips.

His fingers slipped out of her too soon, but they were replaced by something harder, bigger, _hotter_ entering her. She groaned, her eyes meeting his as he pulled her hips down to meet his, letting his cock push deep inside her.

“ _Adrien_ ,” she breathed. She needed to shut her eyes, enjoy the bliss of this moment, memorize the feeling of him _inside_ her.

“Marinette!” He lifted his hips, thrusting into her again, before he kissed her again, dotting her neck, her chest with his lips. He kissed her breast, his tongue flicking against her nipple.

“Adrien— _ahh, Adrien_ —I— _god, I love you_ ,” she moaned as she ground herself against him, fucking herself on his cock. She didn’t see the way his eyes widened at her confession, but she definitely noticed him slipping a hand behind her head and pressing his mouth to hers, his tongue finding her lips as he groaned against her.

She came as he kissed her, letting her body melt against his as she moaned his name, her voice almost lost to gasps and cries of pleasure as everything for one moment was absolutely _perfect_.

Adrien groaned as he moved his hips faster before suddenly stilling, releasing into her. He said nothing as he came, instead silencing himself by kissing Marinette again, holding her tight.

They separated just enough for Marinette to rest her forehead against Adrien’s, smiling at him.

“Marinette,” Adrien murmured, his hand on her cheek, thumb softly brushing her skin. “Do you want to go on a date sometime?”

The timing was just insane. She burst out laughing before replying through her giggles, “Yeah. Yes, I’d love to.”

He smirked, shifting so he was no longer inside her, but still so, so close to her. “Is it because you love me?”

She turned red. “Oh my god I did say that, didn’t I?”

“You loooove me,” he teased in a singsong way.

Marinette rested her head against his shoulder and just said, “Yeah. I do.”


End file.
